German Published Patent Application No. 196 26 576 describes an electromagnetically actuable fuel injector, in which, for the electromagnetic actuation, an armature cooperates with an electrically energizable magnetic coil, and the lift of the armature is transmitted to a valve-closure member via a valve needle. The valve-closure member cooperates with a valve-seat surface to form a sealing seat. A plurality of fuel channels is provided in the armature. The armature is reset by a resetting spring.
The fuel injector described in German Published Patent Application No. 196 26 576, provides that pressure pulsations which are predominantly caused by the cyclical opening and closing of the fuel injector, are transmitted undamped to other parts of the fuel injection system, such as to the fuel distributor line, thereby causing resonances that lead to disturbing noise emissions during operation of the fuel injector.
Due to resonances, it is also possible that, due to vibrations, connections between components are severed, which may cause error functions of the fuel injection system and even the internal combustion engine, thereby adversely affecting operating safety.